


Routine

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go through the same motions, until you don’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pat for motivation.A Reader Insert with Dan. I tried to keep it gender neutral, but I might not have? Regardless, enjoy my first reader insert fic.

The alarm blared on the bedside table and you rolled over to hit it. Tossing your arms over your eyes, you laid there a few moments more before starting the routine you have been following for the past six months. Roll out of bed, freshen up in the bathroom then come back and change for the work day. To the kitchen to put on a cup of single brew coffee and turn on the international news while checking social media for any updates. News reports in Afghanistan showed that nor forward movement had been made in any negotiations, while a bombing went off in the downtown area.

 

“There have been a confirmed 27 deaths so far, with 13 in critical condition. No names have been released to the public yet, but a number of our troops have been affected by this spontaneous bombing… “ the reported continued on, but you tuned it out. You heart dropped to your stomach and you dashed to your phone, checking to see if you missed any notifications. Flicking through the apps, you saw a notification in your email. You quickly tapped it open and it pulled up the missed email.

 

_**From:**  Daniel Gruchy_

_**Subject** **:**  Soon!_

 

_I’m sure you will have seen the news report by now, I just wanted to let you know I am safe and sounds so you have no need to worry, love._

 

_In other news, I’ll be home soon! I’m sure you are counting down the days, so I won’t remind you._

 

_I have to hurry up with this. I’m relocating now and I can’t miss this._

 

_With all my love, Dan._

  
  


You finish the short email and let out a sigh of relief and type up a quick reply, an alarm signaling the need to get moving to get to work on time. You grabbed the cup of coffee and gathered your work bag and keys and headed out for a long day at work.

 

Work itself was the same old, cubicle work it always was. You sat down and looked at the list you made yesterday of work to do today. A powerpoint presentation, organize your filing, and get ready for a conference call. You sighed, and cracked down on the long day ahead, keeping in mind that Dan returns in just a few days.

 

“Uh…excuse me. Sorry to bother you, but I need your assistance. There is a gentleman here and I can’t help him.” the new receptionist came into your cubicle. You gave her a small smile, this being not the first time she needed help.

 

“Sure, give me a second to save this and I’ll be right up.” you replied and turned back to your computer. A couple clicks later you were standing up and stretching, a few bones cracking in your back. When you left your little cubicle, you didn’t see everyone else in official poking their heads out and  about and some even following you. You completely missed the new intern following behind you with a camera out as well.

 

“Well, what seems to be the prob-” you started to say but stopped short once you saw who was being the difficult.

 

There, standing on the other side of the counter was none other than Dan, the love of your life, who had been out serving in Afghanistan for the past months.

 

“Hello, love.” Was all he said before you felt tears well up in your eyes, “I’m home now.”

 

The office was dead silent, no one wanting to talk and waiting your reaction. You finally looked around at everyone, seeing the smiling faces and those recording. It struck you that they knew he was coming home early and he must have arranged all this. To surprise you.

 

You ran forward to his outstretched arms and broke down crying in his arms, which had tightened around you once you collided with him.  You felt him shake as well and knew he was crying as well. You pulled back slightly and leaned forward to kiss him, tears streaming down your face still. You broke and opened your eyes, your sight slightly blurry. He reached forward and wiped away your tears and kissed your forehead lightly.

 

“Missed you too.” he whispered and brought you back close to him, holding you close for all the time that was lost while he was serving. You gave a sigh of content, faintly hearing your boss say you could take the rest of the day off to be with Dan.

  
Hand in hand, the two of you made your way back home, feeling content and whole once more. No longer needing to worry and carry through the motions and routines any longer.x


End file.
